The Birth Of New Icrum
by omg-Axel-Did-It
Summary: The kingdom of icrum is surounded by slums and a group of 4 outcasts children wait for the birth of new icrum.


**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dunnnnn.. Hello My Name is Omg Axel did it. Commit it to memory. Yeah so some of you may know my twin sister 'The_Emo_avenger'...Yeah she's my twin. We do EVERYTHING together. But we're like the exact oppisites. I mean she's really quiet and sits in her room ALL day reading and playing DDR. While I sit in the foyer playing 'Kingdom Hearts.' So yaoi is our thing and we have the same style of writing. But mine is better....[Sorry Emo]. Yeah but here is my first internet posted Fic. "The Birth Of New Icrum."**

**Warning: This contains Yaoi [Boyxboy] if you don't like it stay away from the Akuroku section and go look for some Rokunami. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in Kingdom Hearts. But they sure as hell own ME.**

**The Birth Of New Icrum. Proloug.**

The kingdom of Icrum is guarded by a long wall of stone that streches along all sides of the beautiful kingdom. Whilst the towns people rest in their beds and in their huts the 'Guard of hearts' make their patrole around the city. On the outside of the city lies the slums. All of those who have commited crimes to horrable to be forgotten are banised to this desolate area after being marked and noted. They spend their days hating the people of Icrum for being vast out of society but their crimes were just too awful to be forgiven.

The slums is Has within it a cliff thet overlooks the beautiful city and that to the people of the slums is the only glimpse of what they ruined for themselves. A group of outcasts that have done nothing wrong but to be born the offspring of outsiders have never known the joy of livong inside the walls.

A tall dirty blonde stands beside a sulking bluenette, His arm draped comfortingly over the smallers shoulders whilst in the background two red-heads converse while playing a made up game to pass the day. The red-heads look very much alike save the strange birthmarks that crest their faces. The elder looking one had red marks along the sides of his eyes like crecent moons while the younger had teardrops going the wron way.

The younger twin placed his cards down on the makeshift table and walked towards the sulking pair mere feet away.

"Whats wrong with him today Dem?" The red-head questioned looking at the flustered blunette.

"He wants to go...to the city, Like we all do...Just once Sinclare" Dem answered running a hand through his mullet while tightening his grip on the smaller boy beside him.

The elder red-headed twin walked towards his brother and instead of the city he looked to the sky which was now darkening as the day drew to a close. With a sigh her pull from his breast pocket a Jem which shown a dark purple in the dusk.

"Mother [1] will ler the New king pf the city be loving of our kind," He says with confidence "And Axel We'll be there to witness the Dawn of the new Icrum" He continues looking at his brother.

"Yeah Reno is right, Mother will help us Zexion, Just be positive the new king is to be chosen in not even a year's time" Axel said gripping The blunette's hand and then looking to Dem.

"Keep him strong Dem its almost raid day and we'll need him." He finished. Zexion looked up pushing the tears from his face as a chunk of slate hair covered his left eye. The four of them walked back towards the table where near them lay a cave. This was the place they calle "Home"

"Mother will help us" Zexion whispered.

When they spoke of mother they did not mean a birth mother due to the fact that all save Axel and Reno were born of seprate parents all of which had died. 'Mother' was the goddess Jenova who in her love created the world and her son Sephiroth the angel of chaos. They believed the goddess would return for them and the the others like them what they desired. But the new king was to be chosen in half a years time so they would wait patiently.

________________________________________________________________________________________

1 Mother is Jenove dun dun dun.


End file.
